Alisa's Promise
by jamesb497
Summary: After they were reunited in Nord. That night in Ymir Alisa went to Rean's room to fulfill the promise she made to him when they parted ways. Day 5 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

After they were reunited in Nord. That night in Ymir Alisa went to Rean's room to fulfill the promise she made to him when they parted ways.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

'Okay you can do this Alisa.' She thought as she walked towards the Schwarzer house.

It was late at night and some of the other's had already decided to turn in for the night at the Phoenix Wings. But Alisa can't not yet. Not until she fulfills the promise that she had made.

After they had returned from Nord they had some dinner together chatting about everything that had happened. Then some of them decide to go to the Phoenix Wings for a dip in the hot springs.

Her and Fie chatted for a bit reminiscing about old times and what there going to do tomorrow. It was actual Fie who encouraged her to do this.

* * *

The two girls of Class VII were relaxing in the outdoor hot spring chatting about several things.

"Hey Alisa are you going to tell him?"

Alisa looked at Fie not knowing what she was talking about.

"You know about your feelings for Rean."

Alisa felt the blush on her face.

"I-I Don't know what your talking about."

"The blush on your face says otherwise."

"W-Well."

"Sigh Alisa look when I was in still in Jaeger you didn't know when you would get the chance to sleep, If your meal was going to be your last or not, or if you would ever see your friends again."

"Fie."

"So trust me when I say this, you never know what could happen."

"That's true, but.."

"And who knows maybe so other girl might just steal him away."

"What!."

"Hey who knows maybe when we reunite with Laura or Emma one of them might try to get him alone and confess."

"Emma doesn't like Rean like that!" she exclaimed.

"True, but were not so sure about Laura."

"That's sigh true."

"I can see it now when we find her. She runs up to Rean and gives him a hug and accidentally tells him she loves him."

"Laura wouldn't do that."

"Again true normally she wouldn't, but seeing someone who you've been worried about for a month tends to make people lose their train of thought and act on their true feelings. You know exactly what I'm talking about you did it earlier today with Rean."

Alisa didn't say anything knowing that she couldn't defend herself.

"Heck maybe I might do that myself."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed as she stood up looking at the former Jaeger shocked.

"Kidding."

"Huh?"

"I was kidding Alisa I don't like Rean that way."

"Oh, so who do you like?"

"Elliot."

"Elliot?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Yep."

"Why Elliot?"

"I find him cute, his music is comforting, he's supportive and he helps me feel safe."

"Fie.. So why haven't you told him?" She asked hoping to turn the tables on her.

"I did.

"What?"

"I said I did. I told him how I felt a few days before Rean came to get us."

"And how did that go."

"He told me that he wasn't sure of his feelings and that he needed time and I told him that I would wait."

"Oh."

"Now back to the main topic. Alisa you need to tell him before it's too late and someone else gets him."

"I know you're right I'm just scared."

"And you think I wasn't." she countered.

"Well I…"

"Alisa listen to these words. Rean when we next meet again I'll tell you everything that's in my heart. What were those words?"

"The last words that I said to Rean before we parted ways."

"Exactly now tell me are you going to go back on the promise you made to him? Are you going to go back on the promise that you made to yourself?"

"Sigh geez Fie did you start asking Rean for speech lessons?"

"No but I did pick a few things from them. Now answer the question."

"Alright. Alright I'll tell him!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now ready to get out?"

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

Flashback End

'Alright Alisa do this not just for Rean, but for yourself.' She thought as she knocked on the door. A few moments later Rean's mother Lucia opened the door.

"Oh hello Alisa did you need something?"

"Oh well you see I need to talk to Rean about something is he up?" Lucia could clearly see the blush on her face and connected the dots.

"Well I'm not sure but you can go check."

"Oh well if he's sleeping I don't want to wake him."

"Oh don't worry about it. Anyway come in."

Alisa entered the house and looking Around.

"Rean's room is on the second floor. Come I'll show you."

Lucia lead Alisa to Rean's room.

"Thank you. Miss Schwarzer."

"Please call me Lucia." she then moved closer and whispered "Good luck"and returned to her room. Leaving Alisa red head to toe.

She then turned to face the door. She took a deep breath and knocked."

"Its open Alisa." she heard Rean's voice

'How did he- oh right he can sense people. I forgot that he can do that.' Alisa thought as she opened and shut the door.

Rean was standing there in his night clothes getting ready for bed.

"Hey Alisa did you need something?" he asked.

Alisa took a deep breath walked up to him.

"I'm here to fulfill my promise."

"Your promise?" He asked confused.

"The one I made to you when we parted ways back in Trista."

"Oh where you said that you'd tell me everything in your heart. Right?"

Alisa slowly nodded.

"But you told me earlier today to forget about that."

"I-I know, but this is something that I need to do. Not just because I promised you, but also because it's something that I promised myself. Rean will you listen to me?"

Rean took a look at her. He could see the light blush that she had on her face. He gave her a smile and said. "Alright." Rean then sat on his bed and padded the seat next to him.

Alisa then took a seat next to him.

"Rean we have been through so much together over the past 9 months. From when we meet at the train station to our free days and our field studies. All the time we had spent together has become something precious to me. And after our talk in Roar I realized something."

Alisa then took his hand in hers. "Rean I-I'm in love with you." Alisa then looked into his eyes "Rean do you feel the same?"

Alisa then felt Rean squeeze her hand.

"Alisa I love you too."

"Really?"

Rean then cupped her cheek and said. "Alisa at the festival when I said that maybe our two paths will become one. That's what I wanted the most,"

"Rean." Alisa then closed her eyes and leaned in. Rean getting the picture leaned in and presses his lips against her. When they broke apart they looked at each other both of their faces were red and they were smiling.

"Haha."

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm just so happy that you feel the same."

Rean hugged her and said "I am to Alisa."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alisa broke the hug.

"It's getting late I should probably head back to the Phoenix Wings."

"Actually Alisa can you stay here with me tonight?"

"W-What?"

"Sorry I normally wouldn't ask this. I just..."

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay Rean I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thank you Alisa."

Alisa then quickly went back and got her sleeping wear and then returned to Rean's house. Rean led her to the bathroom so she could get changed.

"No peeking." she said as she closed the door.

"I won't I promise."

A few minutes later Alisa came out dressed in her night clothes. They then went back up to Rean's room.

"Alright you can take the bed and I'll…" Alisa then took his hand and pulled him onto the bed and climbed on top of him..

"A-Alisa?"

"Nope no floor for you Rean. It's either we both sleep on the bed or I go back to the Phoenix Wings."

"Sigh. I'm not winning this fight am I?"

"Nope."

"Alright you win."

Alisa then put her head on his chest and Rean then wrapped his arms around her. "You know Rean being here in your arms makes me feel safe."

"Good. After all it's my job to protect my new girlfriend."

Alisa felt her heart skip a beat at Rean calling her his girlfriend.

"Well it's my job to support my new boyfriend."

Alisa then looked up to see Rean's red face. Rean then gave her a peck on the lips making her face red.

"I love you Alisa."

"I love you too Rean." They then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The Next Morning

Lucia and Sharon were getting breakfast ready for Rean and the other's.

"Hmm."

"What's the matter Lady Lucia?" Sharon asked.

"Well it's just my son hasn't woken up yet and he never sleeps in."

"Oh indeed that doesn't seem like Master Rean."

"Well breakfast is almost ready so I'm going to wake him. Can you handle the rest Sharon.

"Oh yes don't worry leave it to me Lady Lucia."

"Thank you."

Lucia then climbed the stairs to Rean's Room. and knocked on the door.

"Rean are you up?" but she got no response. She then opened the door to see her son and Alisa sleeping on Rean's bed.

She then quickly went to her room and got a orbal camera and took a picture. Then she woke up her son."

"Rean wake up."

"Mom?" Rean then opened his eyes and looked and his mom and then to Alisa. "Um good morning?"

"Hehe Good morning Rean now I suggest that you wake your girlfriend up and the two of you get changed breakfast is nearly ready." she said then went out the door.

'Well that was embarrassing.' He thought as he stared at his girlfriend.

'She so cute when she's asleep.' He thought as he shook her awake."

"Alisa it's time to wake up."

"Hmmm Rean." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning Alisa did you sleep well?"

"Slept well. That was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time." she said as she got off of him.

"Glad to hear it. Anyway Mom said breakfast is almost ready. So we should get changed."

"Wait did she see.."

"Yeah."

"Oh." a blush formed on both of their faces.

"Well I'll step out so that you can change."

"Okay." Rean then stepped out of the Room so that she could get changed.

"Alright Rean I'm done." she said stepping out from his room.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." he said as he got in his room and got changed.

When he was done he opened the door again and asked. "Ready?"

"Hmm." Alisa quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss "Now I'm ready."

Rean then grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Master Rean Lady Alisa."

"Good morning Sharon." They both greeted.

"I see that you two had quite the interesting night." Sharon said holding up the photo that Lucia took.

"S-Sharon How? When?"

"Hehe oh I didn't My lady. Lady Lucia was the one who took the picture."

"I'm sure that the other's would like to hear about this as well."

"S-Sharon."

"Hehe well if you'll excuse me I need to bring breakfast to the table."

"Sigh I feel like this is going to be a long day." Alisa said.

Rean wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head and said. "We'll face it together."

Alisa smiled and took his hand. "Yeah your right we will."

They then sat down at the table and waited for their friends to arrive.

* * *

Epilogue

At the Phoenix Wings Fie was getting ready to head over to Rean house for breakfast.

'Knock, Knock.'

"Come in Elliot."

Elliot then opened the door to her room.

"Sigh I hate it when you do that Fie."

"Sorry. Anyway ready to head to Rean's?

"Actually Fie can we talk."

"Sure whats up?"

"It's about what you told me a few weeks ago about your feelings."

"O-Oh I see and do you have your answer?

"I do. Fie I like you too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes I do." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

Fie then gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah Ready." He replied.

Then they headed to Rean's house hand and hand.


End file.
